


Las Veces Que Se Lo Dice

by ontzilore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-War, Romance, Snippets, pure fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontzilore/pseuds/ontzilore
Summary: Traducción de ‘The Times He Tells Her’, de ausland. 13 formas en que Severus Snape demuestra a Hermione Granger su amor. Él no es un hombre para quien las palabras son fáciles, pero hay formas de demostrar el amor que son más genuinas que lo que las meras palabras pueden decir. Una historia de amor tras la guerra, de sanación tras el dolor, de felicidad doméstica y fluff. Todos los participantes son mayores de edad.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Las Veces Que Se Lo Dice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Times He Tells Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794796) by [ausland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausland/pseuds/ausland). 



> N/T: Nada me pertenece. Ésta es una traducción-adaptación del relato ‘The Times He Tells Her’ de la maravillosa escritora en lengua inglesa ausland. Si os animáis a leerla en su idioma original, encontraréis más de 20 relatos suyos en FFN y AO3. Ésta es mi pequeña aportación para que conozcáis sus magníficas historias. Gracias por leer y espero que me perdonéis si no os parece perfecta, pues no soy una profesional de la traducción.
> 
> N/A: Esto fue originalmente un regalo de cumpleaños para mi encantadora prima Gwen.  
> Algunos antecedentes: esto tiene lugar tras la guerra, con la única diferencia de que Severus vive. Tiene lugar durante un período de aproximadamente dos años, pero en un marco de tiempo deliberadamente ambiguo tras la guerra. Además, ambos enseñan en Hogwarts. Quería practicar escribiendo una relación establecida, así que no hay explicación de cómo o por qué se unieron. No es una historia de origen, sino una historia de amor.




La primera vez que Severus Snape le dice a Hermione Granger que la ama no es con palabras sino con un gesto. Hace una pausa antes de besarla, y atrapa un rizo entre dos dedos, tomándose un momento para deleitarse con la textura de su cabello antes de meterlo con ternura detrás de su oreja. Sus dedos acarician la concha de su oreja y ella respira hondo, el anhelo en su pecho centrado por entero en él.

Sus dedos se deslizan por su mejilla y hasta sus labios, la yema de su dedo deslizándose sobre su labio inferior. Sus ojos son intensos en su rostro, en sus ojos, y no sólo en su boca.

Entonces, suavemente, presiona un beso en su boca, un adorable roce de su boca, no el profundo beso apasionado que ella estaba esperando. Se demora sobre ella, respirando su aliento, sus brazos abrazándola sin apretar. Se han besado antes, dos veces, y esta vez ella puede ver finalmente la incredulidad y la completa maravilla en sus ojos. Él es suyo, finalmente, y Hermione siente las lágrimas llegar a sus ojos una vez que se da cuenta de lo que significa.

Su respuesta – una caricia y un beso – a su decir “te amo” significa que él también la ama.

ii.

La segunda vez que se lo dice no es tan adorable.

La segunda vez es cuando ella lo ve roto y sangrando, con lágrimas en el rostro y licor en el aliento. El daño que el Señor Tenebroso causó a Severus no terminó con su muerte a manos de Harry Potter. Ahora, tras cinco años muerto, llega como un espectro por triplicado: como un fantasma en los sueños, como dolor en antiguas heridas, como cicatrices invisibles en una psique casi irreparable.

Mientras Hermione lo baña con ternura, lo hace con el conocimiento de que nadie más lo ha visto nunca como ella lo ve ahora, desesperado y necesitado y absolutamente destrozado por el dolor. No está segura de qué tipo de dolor; él gime cuando lo mueve, y las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos y le lleva un largo rato reconocerla.

Cuando lo hace, Severus se aferra a Hermione y se niega a soltarla.

“Viniste, viniste, viniste por mí.” Los sonidos que hace forman palabras tan arrastradas que Hermione no está segura de entenderlo, pero responde de todos modos.

“Siempre vendré por ti.”

Y lo hará. Vendrá cuando se lo ruegue por medio de un Patronus a las dos de la madrugada, despertada de un sueño rasgado por sus propios recuerdos y su propio dolor. Irá hasta las mazmorras por él, lo sacará del sillón frente al fuego apagado hace rato y la botella recién vaciada y lo llevará al baño.

Es la primera vez que lo ve desnudo, la primera vez que puede contar y catalogar sus cicatrices, y Hermione llora porque incluso esto se lo ha arrebatado el Señor Tenebroso.

Pero sabe que él la ama porque es su nombre el que grita ahora en las profundidades de su dolor, no el de Lily.

iii.

La tercera vez se arrastra sigilosamente sobre él en lo más profundo de la noche, cuando todo lo demás está en silencio y el aliento de ella es tan lento que es casi como si estuviera muerta, tan profundo es su sueño.

“Te amo,” susurra, practicando.

Hermione está durmiendo, profundamente esta vez, sus muslos pegajosos de su orgasmo y el de él. Pero sonríe ante el retumbar de su voz en el silencio de la oscuridad. Él sabe que ella no lo escucha y no comprende, pero aun así llena su corazón con el sentimiento particular que sólo las sonrisas de Hermione pueden provocar.

Lo hace sentirse mejor acerca del hecho de que las palabras se sienten extranjeras en su boca, que sólo puede decirle esto por la noche cuando ella está durmiendo y no por la noche cuando está despierta. O por la mañana cuando está despierta, o en cualquier otro momento cuando sus ojos están abiertos y brillantes cuando le dice que lo ama.

Porque duele, duele cuando ella le dice “te amo,” y no espera una respuesta afirmativa a cambio. Ella se lo ha dicho de cien maneras distintas, susurrándolo como un secreto, diciéndolo casualmente cuando abandona sus habitaciones por la mañana para poder cambiarse en sus cámaras antes del desayuno en el Gran Comedor, riendo con cada palabra cuando está particularmente feliz con él, jadeando antes de morderle el hombro mientras se estremece en su clímax.

Ella le asegura que lo sabe, que él no necesita decirlo para que sepa que es amada, adorada, deseada. Pero aun así, duele.

Así que ha decidido practicar en lo más profundo de la noche hasta que las palabras puedan caer de su lengua y en sus oídos y directamente en su corazón.

iv.

“¿Qué es esto?” La número cuatro, un frasco de poción verde pálido, está ahora junto a su taza de café. Hermione mira al hombre severo a su lado con curiosidad, a pesar del latido en su cabeza y el dolor que llega cuando usa la voz.

Severus le lanza una mirada fulminante que no es pasada por alto por los otros ocupantes de la Mesa Alta en el Gran Comedor. “Estás enferma,” dice, como si ella fuera idiota. “Bébelo.”

La Directora McGonagall frunce los labios con desaprobación. “Si la Profesora Granger necesita una cura para su garganta irritada, para eso está la Enfermería,” dice con picardía. La Directora, como el resto de los maestros y todos los estudiantes, no sabe que Hermione pasa más noches en la cama del Maestro de Pociones que en la suya, y que las noches que está en sus cámaras junto a la Torre Ravenclaw hay un hombre hosco de nariz ganchuda compartiendo su cama con ella. Acompaña sus palabras con una mirada significativa a Hermione, instándola en silencio a rechazar la poción.

Hermione, sin embargo, la ha ignorado y destapa el frasco. Suspira y se endurece para el asco, entonces la traga de golpe para evitar el desagradable sabor. La razón de que no haya ido a la Enfermería es que odia el sabor a anís y huevo podrido de la Cura para Gargantas Irritadas más de lo que odia ser incapaz de hablar o tragar sin dolor.

Pero, para su sorpresa, la poción no sabe a semillas de anís o huevos podridos, sino a romero y pino, una combinación extraña pero no desagradable. Al instante, su garganta se siente aliviada y no le duele tragar. El sabor permanece en el fondo de su garganta, y Hermione siente lágrimas ardiendo en el fondo de sus ojos.

“Gracias, Severus,” dice finalmente, tomando impulsivamente la mano que está sobre la mesa y estrechándola. No quiere saber cuántas horas ha pasado él durante los tres días desde que ella comenzó a quejarse de la garganta irritada intentando elaborar una cura que no sepa mal.

Él responde al apretón, luego se retira de su agarre, murmurando algo en su propia taza de café. Ella sonríe indulgentemente y no le importa, porque el sabor de su amor todavía está en su boca.

v.

La cinco es una noche entera a mediados de noviembre, un año después de la primera vez que ella se alzó y lo besó en su despacho. Severus le prepara la cena en sus habitaciones, y comen manteniendo una conversación informal que no se corresponde con el ardor en sus ojos.

Después de cenar, él la toma de la mano y la lleva al baño, donde ha encendido velas que ahora están medio derretidas y emiten una luz dorada que destella en el brillo del cabello de ella y los botones de la camisa de él. Un movimiento de su varita abre el baño. Deja la varita sobre el banco y usa sus manos para desvestirla despacio. Hermione lleva una camisa abotonada y por una vez él se alegra por todos los botones, porque cada botón significa una pausa en la que puede presionar un beso en su piel.

El baño se llena y se detiene por sí mismo cuando el agua amenaza con derramarse sobre el borde. Ninguno de ellos se da cuenta, porque la mirada de Hermione está fija en el espejo, en la forma en que la boca de su reflejo está rosada y abierta y en la forma en que sus pechos se agitan, pero también en el hombre arrodillado ante ella. Su cabello negro es tan vívido contra el brillo dorado de su piel a la luz de las velas, enterrado en el ápice de sus muslos, sus fuertes manos sosteniéndola para que no se caiga.

Mientras ella vuelve a aprender a respirar, él rápidamente se despoja de su ropa y entra en la bañera. La atrae hacia él en el agua, dejándola recostarse contra su pecho e ignorando su propia dureza. Hablan durante lo que parecen sólo segundos y sólo horas mientras las velas se hunden más y más en su propia cera. Una por una parpadean y se apagan, dejando largas sombras que se extienden por su cuerpo. Cuando finalmente se desliza dentro de ella, sólo quedan dos velas, y es todo lo que necesita para ver los rasgos familiares de su rostro y la forma de su boca mientras ella pronuncia su nombre una y otra y otra vez.

Sólo queda una vela cuando salen del baño y él la seca con ternura. Se sientan en su cama, las piernas cruzadas como niños, y él se toma su tiempo peinando su revuelto cabello. Están en silencio, ambos un poco aturdidos por la intensidad de su acto de amor. Cuando termina con su cabello, lo recoge en una torpe trenza y caen dormidos desnudos, la parte frontal de él pegada a la espalda de ella.

vi.

Sólo cinco días después, Hermione recibe la noticia de que sus padres han muerto en la sala de profesores, mientras una lluvia otoñal con vientos invernales azota los costados del castillo, aullando un lamento por el verano, mientras el pedazo del corazón de Hermione que guarda su infancia se rompe. Es sábado, y está cansada y húmeda por supervisar el fin de semana en Hogsmeade, pero le había prometido a Minerva una partida de ajedrez, así que está en la sala de profesores cuando el ave finalmente la encuentra, no en sus propias habitaciones ni en las de Severus.

La lechuza que ha traído las noticias se acurruca cerca del fuego, un desastre empapado, mientras Hermione abre la carta con dedos de plomo. Sólo hay una razón por la que alguien le enviaría una lechuza con ese tiempo, y esa razón son malas noticias. Toda la sala de profesores lo sabe, y miran con curioso horror. Neville Longbottom acaba de regresar de reforzar el vidrio de los invernaderos y sabe exactamente lo miserable que está afuera; está de un color gris poco saludable y parece casi tan nervioso como Hermione.

Odia todos los ojos sobre ella, y Severus lo sabe. Él observa cómo ella lee la carta y las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos, cómo se pone en pie y vacila por un momento.

“Mis padres,” dice embotada. “Un accidente de coche.” Él sabe que después de todo lo que ella había hecho en la guerra para proteger a sus padres, sacrificando su confianza y arriesgando sus recuerdos de ella, todo para asegurarse de que estarían a salvo, que hayan muerto de la más mundana de las maneras lleva el nauseabundo golpe de la amarga ironía. Durante años después se negaron a hablar con ella, y sólo han pasado un puñado de meses desde que ella abandona el castillo algún domingo para tener una cena cautelosa en su casa. Había estado planeando llevar a Severus a la próxima.

Las condolencias llueven sobre ella, más duras que la lluvia de afuera. Él ve cómo cada oferta de simpatía y lamento la golpea físicamente, y cómo sus ojos lo buscan y le ruegan ayuda. Ella sabe que va en contra de todos sus instintos de privacidad y cuánto odia las demostraciones públicas de afecto, y los extremos a los que ha llegado para mantener su relación en secreto. Aun así, sus ojos suplican y él la ama, y no tiene más remedio que demostrarlo.

Él se pone en pie y ella va hacia él, y él abre los brazos y ella cae entre ellos, sollozando. Echando una mirada fulminante a la multitud, desafiándolos a decir algo, la coge en brazos y abandona la sala de profesores.

vii.

Las preguntas siguen a la número seis, y la respuesta de Severus es la número siete.

Hermione se ha marchado a Londres para planificar el funeral de sus padres, y Severus entra a la sala de profesores con el corazón apesadumbrado. Ya la extraña. Ella había logrado dos horas de precioso sueño, las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos incluso dormida, sobre su pecho. Severus no ha tenido ninguna. ¿Cómo podría dormir cuando ella está sufriendo tanto? La respuesta es que no puede, simplemente la abraza y seca las lágrimas cuando llegan demasiado rápido, y le acaricia el cabello. A veces practica. La culpa de que todavía es incapaz de decírselo cuando ella siente tanto dolor, también lo mantuvo despierto.

Los ojos parpadean hacia él en el momento en que entra a la sala de profesores. Sus ojos van a la partida de ajedrez abandonada, donde el rey de Hermione todavía está en jaque mate, esperando su sentencia de muerte, luego a la Directora.

“Hermione estará en Londres al menos durante los próximos dos días,” dice finalmente. “¿Tengo permiso para dejar el castillo mañana?”

“Había estado planificando cubrir las clases de Hermione,” dice ella débilmente. “No sé quién cubriría las tuyas-”

“Yo puedo,” ofrece Neville Longbottom. Las cejas de Severus se juntan y mira al hombre con sorpresa. Parece ligeramente aterrorizado, pero seguro. “Así puede estar ahí para Hermione.” Longbottom parece incómodo con todos los ojos puestos en él. “No les haría elaborar nada, quizá simplemente repasar cómo se usan las plantas. Y um- Directora, se supone que la lluvia durará hasta el martes, así que estaba planeando cancelar Herbología de todos modos.”

Severus se acerca a él y le ofrece la mano. Neville se pone en pie, incómodo, y la estrecha. “Gracias, Profesor Longbottom,” dice Severus, evaluándolo cuidadosamente. “De mi parte, y de la de Hermione.”

“Severus-” comienza McGonagall, pero sus palabras fallan cuando los oscuros ojos del Maestro de Pociones se vuelven hacia ella, brillando peligrosamente. “Um- Severus, por qué-”

“Ella me necesita,” dice Severus con voz cortante. “Y soy suyo, así que iré con ella.” Reconocerlo frente a toda la sala lo hace sentirme ligeramente enfermo del estómago. Dirige a toda la sala su mejor mirada fulminante. “Si alguien tiene algo que decir al respecto, me dirigirá sus comentarios a mí y no a ella. Si escucho de _alguien_ que moleste a la Profesora Granger por esto, envenenaré personalmente su bebida matutina.”

La sala guarda silencio, el único sonido es el rugido del viento afuera. Severus echa a todos una mirada de desprecio, y luego se lanza fuera de la sala. Tiene que atender a Hermione.

viii.

La encuentra en el apartamento de sus padres en Londres, y es su sombra durante los siguientes dos días. Es un testamento de su estado de angustia que ni siquiera pregunta quién está impartiendo sus clases o las de él o por qué está con ella. Simplemente lo acepta como hecho, porque lo es.

Harry Potter y Ron Weasley están sorprendidos y un poco perturbados al encontrarlo en su piso cuando vienen de visita para ofrecerle su simpatía y su fuerza. Weasley lleva una cazuela preparada por su madre y Potter una botella de whisky de fuego. Por cartas y breves conversaciones en Las Tres Escobas saben que Hermione se había hecho amiga de Snape, pero no esperaban verlo en su casa, vistiendo un suéter verde oscuro que tiene manchas húmedas de las lágrimas de Hermione. (“¿Lleva _colores_?” pregunta Ron, cuando cree que está fuera del alcance del oído)

Severus es cordial con ellos, conteniendo sus miradas fulminantes y manteniendo obstinadamente su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione. Participa en el brindis con whisky de fuego y no dice nada cuando estalla una acalorada conversación mientras está en la cocina preparando té.

“Um- ¿desde cuándo, Hermione?”

“¡Maldita sea!”

“¿De verdad vosotros dos creéis que éste es el momento de cuestionar mis decisiones sobre mi vida amorosa?”

“Lo siento, de verdad, ¿pero Snape?”

“Lo amo.”

“Es Snape, Hermione, es un Mortífago-”

“Di una palabra más sobre eso y te echaré de mi casa a maleficios.”

“De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ahora no es el momento, lo cojo-”

“No lo coges, Ronald. Él lo es todo para mí.”

Él imagina que es el momento de dejarles claro a los maravillosos imbéciles – a los amigos de Hermione, no pueden ser más los maravillosos imbéciles si ella y, por lo tanto, ellos dos van a ser una parte permanente de su vida – que él es serio.

“Y yo siento lo mismo por ella,” dice, dejando la bandeja del té con una mirada penetrante. “Así que eso debería ser el final de todo.” Hermione reclama su brazo, acurrucándose en el calor de su cuerpo. Él le sonríe, captando la mirada que los chicos intercambian. Sabe que las sonrisas lucen extrañas en su rostro, pero Hermione dice que le encantan, así que sonríe para ella. Sólo para ella. Hay muchas cosas que hace sólo por ella, y soportar a Harry Potter va ser una de ellas.

Les muestra la puerta cuando parece que Hermione va a caer dormida en el sofá. La conversación se ha vuelto incómoda y forzada de todos modos, así que cuando anuncian que se marchan, todos suspiran aliviados.

Están en la puerta cuando ambos vacilan y lo encaran. Severus suspira mentalmente. Ha estado esperando esto desde que aparecieron en la puerta.

“No le hagas daño,” dice Weasley, su barbilla se cuadra obstinadamente. Severus está desconcertado al saber que ha visto la misma expresión en el rostro de su amante muchas veces, y que no sabe si es algo que Weasley tomó de ella o ella de él.

Potter levanta una mano. “No es que estemos diciendo que lo harías,” se apresura a decir. “Pero- Hermione, ella es-”

“Mi mundo,” dice Severus en voz baja. “Puede que no esté en manos de un buen hombre, pero está en manos de un hombre que la aprecia.”

No había pretendido que Hermione lo escuchara. Cuando sus manos se deslizan alrededor de su cintura, él salta y se ruboriza incómodo. “Eres un buen hombre, Severus,” le dice, y a los chicos. “Estoy bien, muchachos, de verdad. Os veré mañana.”

Deja caer sus brazos de él para abrazar primero a Weasley, y luego a Potter, estirándose para besarlos en la mejilla. “Buenas noches.”

Se marchan y están sólo los dos en el apartamento que hace eco que Hermione usa cuando el colegio no está en período lectivo. Ella vuelve a abrazarlo. “Nunca te había escuchado decir eso,” murmura en su camisa.

“¿Decir qué?”

“Que me aprecias,” susurra.

La culpa lo desgarra. “Yo- Hermione-”

Ella se alza y lo besa torpe, tiernamente. “Lo sabía, por supuesto, pero no me había dado cuenta de lo agradable que era escucharlo.” Su llanto ha enrojecido sus ojos e hinchado la piel a su alrededor. Su cabello está recogido atrás en una coleta y es un desastre enmarañado. Aun así, es hermosa para él y no quiere nada más que hacer que una sonrisa vuelva a su rostro.

ix.

Una vez todos lo saben, ya no tratan de ocultarlo activamente. Hermione le dice que lo ama en la sala de profesores, en el Gran Comedor, en los corredores entre clases. Le besa la parte superior de la cabeza (fuera de la vista de los estudiantes, por supuesto), le coge la mano bajo la mesa, y lo exhorta a que coma más.

El resto del profesorado observa con ojos curiosos y después cautelosos, cómo Severus responde a estos gestos. Cuando ella lo besa, él simplemente le echa una mirada fulminante (pero es la mirada fulminante que dice _te amo_ ). Cuando le coge la mano bajo la mesa, él no dice nada y apenas la mira, pero su pulgar acaricia la fina piel del dorso de su mano. Cuando lo exhorta a que coma más, él la llama entrometida, impertinente, sabelotodo insufrible que no puede mantener la nariz fuera de sus asuntos, su versión particular de nombres cariñosos y gracias por la preocupación. Ella sólo resopla y lo llama bastardo gruñón. Pero cuando ella le dice que lo ama, a plena vista de otras personas, él le ofrece su media sonrisa torcida y ella sonríe radiante como si él le hubiera dicho que los llevaría a París para casarse.

Él no se atreve a decírselo ni siquiera entonces, especialmente entonces, con todos los ojos observándolos y todos los oídos escuchado. Así que, en cambio, lo dice de pequeñas maneras.

Severus le trae a Hermione una taza de té a la sala de profesores, preparada exactamente como a ella le gusta. Dos de azúcar, y sólo dos o tres gotas de leche, apenas. La deja sobre la mesa junto al sillón que ella ha reclamado como suyo, con una galleta.

Un día ella está frotándose la nuca porque ha sido un día largo, largo, lleno de Transfiguraciones mal hechas, y él viene detrás de ella y le frota el cuello, enterrando los pulgares en sus músculos hasta que se relajan. Salta hacia atrás cuando ella hace un ruido entrecortado y suspira su nombre, llamando la atención. Ella hace un puchero cuando él se aleja, pero cuando él la mira firmemente desde el otro extremo de la sala, le promete terminar más tarde.

Cuando hay un plato de tartas de postre y Minerva coge la última de manzana antes de que Hermione tenga la oportunidad, Severus suspira y pone la suya en su plato, a pesar de que la de manzana también es su favorita. Toma una tarta de ciruelas en su lugar. Preferiría comerse unas ciruelas agrias mientras observa el rostro feliz de Hermione que comerse una tarta de manzana mientras ella se deprime. Que otros notan su gesto no se le escapa, pero Severus descubre que no le importa.

Todo está en las pequeñas cosas. Como cuando ella está corrigiendo ensayos en la sala de profesores y él se da cuenta de que su bote de tinta está bajo, le busca otro y lo deja junto a ella justo antes de que se agote. Cuando llegan al Gran Comedor para almorzar al mismo tiempo, saca la silla para ella, mirando con desprecio a cualquiera que se atreva a hacer un comentario. Se hace cargo de las tres detenciones que ella ha asignado cuando tiene gripe.

Así es como intenta decirle que la ama sin palabras, y Severus se siente agradecido cada día de que Hermione parezca comprender.

x.

Severus no siempre lo hace bien, y un buen ejemplo es el Baile de Navidad que Minerva insiste en mantener por alguna razón. Es en Nochebuena, y Severus preferiría estar junto al fuego en la habitación que Hermione insistió en decorar con un árbol y _oropel_ entre todas las cosas. Aun así, un árbol y algo de oropel de buen gusto son mucho mejores que la monstruosidad que es el Gran Comedor decorado para el Baile de Navidad.

Hermione, sin embargo, lo está pasando mejor que nunca. Durante el banquete, charla alegremente con todos los miembros del profesorado alrededor de ellos, sin inmutarse por la expresión hosca de Severus. Se ve hermosa con una túnica de vestir de color oro pálido, como una diosa del sol o como la princesa del cuento de hadas, vestida con un traje hecho de rayos de sol. Esta vez, entra en el Gran Comedor con el cabello en todo su esplendor rizado, en lugar de alisado minuciosamente con pociones. Ahora, más de media década después del fin de la guerra, se ha llenado de manera agradable, y la túnica abraza sus caderas y sus pechos y muestra al mundo lo estrecha que es su cintura – Severus no está seguro de que le guste lo bien que le queda una vez abandonan sus habitaciones.

Su humor empeora una vez que la comida termina y el Gran Comedor es despejado para bailar. Severus ve a Hermione mirarlo con vacilante expectación, pero frunce el ceño y se aleja, dirigiéndose a un lugar junto al muro donde pueda observar y no bailar.

En cambio, un galante Neville Longbottom ofrece su mano, y una ligeramente dolida Hermione la toma y bailan juntos el vals en la pista de baile. Los estudiantes se unen a ellos tras la primera canción. Hermione baila con Neville, con Hagrid, con el Jefe de Prefectos, y, un poco torpemente, con Flitwick. Con las manos de cada hombre en su cintura, su ceño se vuelve más feroz.

Cuando finalmente ella se une a él en el muro, el rostro de Severus Snape está tan negro que ni una sola persona se ha atrevido a acercarse a menos de diez pies de él. Hermione frunce el ceño mientras se acerca, abandonando la sonrisa feliz en el perímetro. No puede hacer nada con las mejillas sonrojadas o la rapidez de su respiración, así que esos signos de su ejercicio permanecen.

“¿Cuál es el problema, Severus? Le pregunta en voz baja. “Tú no querías bailar conmigo.”

Los ojos de Severus parpadean hacia la gente que los observa. “Yo- yo no bailo, Hermione.”

Ella se acerca más a él, su voz halagadora y suave. “Pero es divertido, Severus.”

Él le echa una mirada fulminante, sus ojos entrecerrados y más peligrosos de lo que ella los ha visto en mucho tiempo. “Yo no bailo.”

En lugar de devolverle la mirada, como él medio esperaba que hiciera, su ceño se profundiza y se acerca más a él, apoyándose contra el muro para observar a la multitud con él. “¿Por qué?” pregunta dulcemente. “¿Sabes cómo?”

Severus se pone rígido. “Por supuesto,” espeta. “La última vez que estuve en un baile como éste, fue en la Mansión Malfoy. Al Señor Tenebroso le gustaba bailar antes de la juerga.”

Oye a Hermione suspirar, largo y bajo, antes de enlazar su brazo con el de él. “¿Te trae malos recuerdos?” pregunta finalmente.

“Sí,” responde cortante.

Ella toca su brazo, atrayendo su mirada hacia su rostro. Los grandes ojos castaños de Hermione están a la vez tristes y esperanzados. “¿Has considerado intentar reemplazarlos por otros más felices?”

Él reflexiona sobre ello por un momento. Finalmente, le ofrece el brazo – no la mano. Ella lo acepta, un poco confusa. Severus la lleva hacia las puertas que conducen a los terrenos, donde se ha instalado una rosaleda encantada. La lleva a través del jardín, como si conociera el laberinto como la palma de su mano.

Cuando se detienen, se encuentran en el pequeño claro que es el centro del laberinto. Hay un banco en el camino; Severus lo desvanece con un movimiento de la mano. “Baila conmigo aquí,” ofrece.

“No hay música,” dice Hermione, pero pone una mano en la de él, y una mano en su hombro. Su mano libre cae a la curva de su cintura.

Él le sonríe, confiado en que la oscuridad oculta su rostro. “No la necesitamos,” dice, acercándola a él. Inclina la cabeza de modo que su boca esté junto a su oído y tararea una canción de ritmo sencillo. Sus pies se mueven a la vez, y están bailando.

Está tranquilo y hace un poco de frío aunque el jardín está cubierto con hechizos calefactores. Sólo hay el sonido de su respiración y el tarareo bajo y ligeramente desafinado de Severus. Los ojos de Hermione están cerrados de felicidad, y simplemente deja que su amante la guíe a través de los pasos.

“Quiero que seas feliz,” dice Severus después de un rato, cuando ya no necesitan música para bailar. “Simplemente – en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, si hay algo que pueda hacer para hacerte feliz, dímelo.”

Hermione le sonríe, se estira para besar sus labios. Dejan de bailar, dejando que sus bocas se deslicen por los labios del otro, sin lengua ni dientes, sólo un simple beso. “Yo también te amo,” dice Hermione, sonriendo contra su boca.

xi.

En verano, Severus y Hermione se retiran a una pequeña casa de campo no lejos de la playa. Hay tranquilidad y sol y paz, y nadie que se entrometa si quieren andar por ahí en bata y hacer el amor en la cocina.

Se reparten las tareas igualitariamente. Severus es buen cocinero, Hermione no. Él prepara la comida y lava los platos porque ella odia fregar. Hermione barre los suelos y hace la compra en el pueblo y hace la colada. Es su segundo verano juntos en la casa, y es lo más fácil del mundo deslizarse en una rutina que deja que el resto del mundo pase de largo.

Por las mañanas, duermen hasta tarde, con las piernas enredadas. Algunas mañanas hacen el amor en silencio, o Severus decide despertar a Hermione con la boca entre sus piernas, o con besos que comienzan detrás de su oreja y se abren camino por las líneas de su cuello y clavículas hasta sus pechos. De algún modo, él siempre despierta antes que ella. Todas las mañanas la mima, abandonando el calor de su cama y regresando con dos tazas de café negro y el periódico. Severus hace el crucigrama y Hermione lee los artículos, leyendo los más interesantes en voz alta.

Cuando el café se acaba y el periódico y el crucigrama se acaban, se dirigen a la cocina para almorzar. Es comida sencilla, sencilla pero buena, y la mayoría de las veces comen sentados en los bancos en lugar de en la mesita con su jarrón de vidrio lleno de flores azules.

Las tardes se pasan en perezosa lectura o elaboración de pociones o, cuando agosto llega a su fin, en planes de lecciones y otros trabajos relacionados con el colegio. Hay una antigua radio sin cables, y a veces, si él está de humor y suena la canción apropiada, Hermione puede convencer a Severus para que baile con ella, aunque rápidamente se pierde en besos.

Aunque técnicamente es trabajo de ella recoger la ropa seca del tendedero, casi todos los domingos encuentra a Severus en medio del tendedero, donde velozmente dobla la última camisa que sostiene y la besa rápidamente, antes de desaparecer dentro.

Sin las presiones del mundo exterior es como si fuera otro hombre, uno que sonríe con facilidad (es una media sonrisa torcida pero es una expresión de alegría en su rostro y eso hace que su corazón se llene de amor) que ríe y que no se pone melancólico tanto como lo hace en el castillo. Hay paz y hay alegría y su casita está llena de amor del tipo más dulce.

xii.

Un día de septiembre, sólo unos pocos días después de su cumpleaños, Hermione se derrumba en su clase de Transfiguración. En un momento está enseñando y al siguiente se tambalea y cae al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza contra la esquina del escritorio en el proceso. Hay sangre y hay estudiantes frenéticos, pero afortunadamente un chico de segundo año tiene la sensatez de correr a buscar a Madame Pomfrey, y otro a la Directora.

Severus está enseñando a los de sexto año a preparar el Filtro de los Muertos en Vida cuando la Directora McGonagall llama a la puerta de su aula de las mazmorras.

“Parece que tenemos una… visita,” arrastra. “¿Quizá sea la ausente Señorita Pickett? ¡Entre!”

Pero cuando la Directora entra, una mirada de preocupación en su viejo rostro, algo en la proximidad del pecho de Severus se congela. Instintivamente sabe que tiene que ver con Hermione, antes de que la mujer diga nada.

“Es la Profesora Granger,” dice ella, consciente de los estudiantes que los rodean. Severus no se da cuenta de que su nombre cae de su boca como una piedra. Los estudiantes se miran entre sí y luego a sus calderos.

Severus se acerca a McGonagall. “¿Dónde está?” pregunta, su voz peligrosamente baja.

“En la Enfermería,” dice la Directora. Para su crédito, no se siente intimidada por el Maestro de Pociones.

Con su varita y unas pocas palabras, Severus Desvanece el contenido de todos los calderos de la sala. “Están todos despedidos,” espeta. “¡Fuera!”

Sale por la puerta antes de que los estudiantes se percaten de que su trabajo de casi dos horas ha desaparecido. Las escaleras se mueven para él, el castillo ayuda a su viejo amigo mientras corre escalera tras escalera arriba y atraviesa corredores que parecen acortarse para él, aulas inutilizadas que desaparecen, mientras se dirige a la Enfermería. Todo el tiempo su corazón está latiendo en sus oídos y nada salvo correr evita que el pánico se derrame fuera de su pecho y a través de su boca y sobre el suelo.

Cuando llega, los ojos desorbitados y el pecho agitado, no la ve de inmediato. El corazón de Severus se congela en su pecho y cae a través del suelo antes de escuchar su voz.

“Honestamente, Poppy, estoy bien-” y entonces su corazón arranca de nuevo y se hunde contra el marco de la puerta con las rodillas flojas de alivio.

Dobla la esquina y ve a Hermione allí, enfrentándose obstinadamente a la medibruja. Habría sido un espectáculo divertido de no ser por la palidez de sus mejillas y los rastros de sangre en su cuello, y el hecho de que estaba en una cama y no en pie. Aun así, su rostro se iluminó cuando lo vio.

“¡Severus! Dile a Poppy que estoy _bien_ y que hemos sabido que la maldición de Dolohov dañó mi corazón en mi quinto año y que no hay razón para mantenerme en observación después de sólo un pequeño hechizo de mareo-” Severus pasa el pulgar sobre su labio inferior y lo presiona sobre su boca, asegurándose de que está viva y caliente y respirando antes de encarar a Poppy.

“No haré tal cosa,” dice con aspereza. “¿Qué sucedió?”

Resulta que fue una causa bastante simple – la maldición que debilitó su corazón cuando tenía dieciséis años todavía molesta a Hermione a veces, y no había comido lo suficiente en el desayuno, y no se había sentado con su hechizo de mareo, y se había golpeado la cabeza al caer. Todo combinado hizo que la situación fuera más dramática de lo que Hermione siente que tiene derecho a ser, pero Severus no acepta nada de eso.

Se sienta en su cama y se niega a moverse hasta que Poppy haga cada chequeo que puede pensar y algunos más que se le ocurren a él. Hermione finalmente suspira y recuesta la cabeza en su hombro y deja que la magia y su preocupación la inunden. Prácticamente puede sentir los chismes esparciéndose por el colegio, como evidencia un valiente par de estudiantes de cuarto año que entran a la Enfermería y casi chillan cuando la ven apoyada en Severus. Su vuelo por los corredores ya ha hecho historia en Hogwarts.

Cuando finalmente se asegura de que está bien, Severus la abraza y le da un beso en la sien. “No puedo perderte,” le dice en voz baja. “Puedo prescindir de cualquier otra cosa, pero no de ti.”

Ella lo sabe por lo que es, y gira la cabeza para poder darle un casto beso en los labios. Por el rabillo del ojo, ve a Poppy sonrojarse.

“Te amo, gran tonto preocupado,” cariño en cada línea de su rostro y en la dulce inflexión de su voz.

xiii.

Se le escapa un día, silencioso como pasos amortiguados por la nieve en un día de invierno. Están en la cama, la forma más grande de Severus acurrucada alrededor de la de Hermione en busca de calor.

“Te amo,” dice él, su voz un retumbar y nada más en su pecho. Es más fácil de esta manera, cuando ella no puede verlo y todo lo que puede ver de ella es su cabello en su rostro.

Él siente su sorpresa en las líneas de su cuerpo. Hay poco que ella pueda ocultarle cuando están desnudos así, presionados el uno contra el otro de modo que él puede sentir cada aliento que ella toma en su propio pecho. “Yo también te amo, Severus.”

Él le besa la nuca y la abraza más cerca.

_Ella lo dijo de vuelta._

El brillo de su felicidad se instala en su piel y ríe, bajo y serio.

Hermione se da la vuelta en sus brazos para mirarlo. “¿Qué es tan gracioso?” pregunta. Hay algo como el comienzo de lágrimas en sus ojos, pero está intentando no llamar la atención ante su admisión.

“Que te amé durante años y me costó tanto maldito tiempo decirlo,” dice él, besando sus labios rápidamente. “¿Cómo me soportaste durante tanto tiempo?”

Ella estira el cuello para devolverle el beso. “Lo sabía,” dice con ternura. “Me lo has demostrado con suficiente frecuencia durante los últimos dos años.”

Al final el momento pasa y es apartado, una pisada que rápidamente desaparece en la ventisca que la rodea. Significa todo y nada al mismo tiempo, palabras que transmiten un significado tan profundo que se siente casi sacrílego porque puede darse más genuinamente en los actos que en las palabras.

Hay más besos y más suspiros y más palabras tiernas, pero al final de la noche siguen siendo sólo Severus y Hermione, hombre y mujer, amante y amada.


End file.
